1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light assembly, more particularly to a light assembly including a heatsink, and a light module that is attached to the heatsink.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional light assembly includes a printed circuit board (PCB) and a light module. The PCB includes a dielectric substrate, and a copper foil formed on the dielectric substrate. The PCB is etched such that a first portion of the copper foil serves as first and second circuit traces and such that a second portion of the copper foil serves as a mounting base for mounting the light module thereon. Each of the first and second circuit traces has a first end that is coupled to a voltage supply, and a second end that is opposite to the first end of a respective one of the first and second circuit traces. The light module is mounted on the mounting base, and includes first and second external connection terminals, each of which is connected to the second end of a respective one of the first and second circuit traces. The mounting base dissipates heat generated by the light module.
The aforementioned light assembly is disadvantageous in that the mounting base is inefficient at dissipating heat generated by the light module.